Disc brakes of the spot-type wherein two support members which are spaced apart from each other with first and second friction pads slidably guided on the support during a brake application are known in the prior art. In particular U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,864; 4,219,106; 4,335,806 and 5,551,537 disclose such disc brakes wherein first and second friction pads having a carrier members which are retained in first and second rails on an anchor to distribute frictional forces during a brake application. To improve the distribution of a brake force, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,111,914 and 5,558,805 disclose structure wherein carrier members and rails having matched corresponding concave and convex surfaces through which brake forces are transmitted during a brake application. However, the distribution of the frictional forces in such disc brakes is dependent on dimensional tolerances of the carrier members and the rails such that in practice it is difficult to manufacture disc brakes wherein equal distribution of the friction forces occurs through each rail.